


who am I? (I am yours.)

by sapphicwonder



Series: Will You Catch Me? [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: < thats a joke tag, F/F, Mind Control, Semi-Graphic Depictions of Torture, Sleeper Agents, Torture, evil lesbian moira, moira makes widowmaker in this, the making of widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwonder/pseuds/sapphicwonder
Summary: Amelie storms out after Angela cuts her out. She's taken by Talon. Angela worries, Amelie is slowly turned into who we know as Widowmaker.





	1. Chapter 1

Amelie had stormed out of Angela’s office that night. _That night._ She couldn’t remember anything. Where is she? She looks down at the ground, with few scratches on her body, and a phone on the ground. Picking it up, she calls Angela’s number- one of the only things she could remember.

“Overwatch Headquarters, Dr. Ziegler speaking,” The voice on the other line sounded tired, hoarse, and wiped.

“A-Angela,” she sniffed, tears forming for reasons she couldn’t identify. The gasp on the other line made her cry harder.

“Amelie! _Mein gott._ Amelie! Where are you? Are you okay? Where have you been, I’ve been worried sick-”

“Angela.. I do not know.” The words left her mouth so softly, the doctor hardly heard them. Amelie heard things going on in the background of the phone call. Angela whispering _It’s Amelie! Trace the number._ Amelie sat, sniffling.

“We’re coming to get you, liebling. It’ll be okay. You’re close to the base. We’ll be there soon.”

Amelie felt the dread begin to pool in her stomach, and she didn’t know why. 

* * *

Angela rushed out of the shuttle when they saw Amelie sitting there, phone sitting in her limp hand, eyes blank. She looked up when Angela approached, and she reached for her. Angela, grabbed her in a tight hug, before Gerard approached, face red from running. “Amelie, mon dieu, my Amelie,” the words were murmured and Angela watched with heartbroken eyes as he escorted Amelie to the car and back to headquarters.

Angela performed the initial exam. Amelie still hadn’t spoken as she sat on the examination table. Gerard ran a frustrated hand through his hair, slamming it on the desk. “Dammit, Angela! What do you mean nothing is coming up?”

Angela sighed, just as tired and frustrated as he was. “Aside from a little bit of a slower heart rate, nothing is physically wrong. I haven’t performed a mental evaluation yet, but..” She bit her lip. “I’d like her to stay overnight for observation.

Gerard nodded, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly, dark circles under his eyes mirroring hers. She patted his arm comfortingly. “Go get some sleep, my friend. I will watch over her.” Gerard smiles gratefully and gives her a warm hug.

“Thank you for being such a wonderful friend throughout this ordeal,” he whispered.

Her smile was soft, but pained. “Don’t thank me, Gerard. She’s my best friend, as are you. There’s nowhere else I would be.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Amelie had been walking out of Overwatch Headquarters after storming out of Angela’s office. She wiped her face roughly, tears and snot mixing and she curled her lips in disgust, but this only caused her to cry harder. She never even suspected it, when they took her. She wasn’t even that far from the headquarters. They grabbed her with a hand over her mouth and a needle in her neck and she blacked out._

_When she came to, she was strapped to a cold table. Her eyes opened sluggishly and she felt herself panicking, pulling at her restraints. Heels clicked and walked over, and Amelie’s eyes widened when she saw who it was._

_“Now, now, Mrs. Lacroix. None of that. You wouldn’t get far anyway,” the red haired woman had amusement in her eyes, and that pissed Amelie off. She spit at the doctor, barely hitting her lab coat, but the doctor’s amusement faded._

_"I see that you’ll be difficult. No matter. No one is going to save you.” The words made Amelie shudder. She just had to get through this. They’d find her._

_“Angela will find me, with Gerard, and when they do, you better hope-” A loud laugh made it’s way out of the doctors mouth._

_“That simpering excuse of a scientist won’t be finding you, pet,” She cooed, running a hand down Amelie’s face, and she tried to move away._

_“Now enough with the chatter. I’m Dr. Moira O'Deorain. I’m going to make you your best self.” The words sent terror through her system, before everything went black again._

Amelie let out a scream as she sat up, chest heaving and eyes wild, trying to get out of the hospital bed she was currently in as Angela monitored her vitals over the night. The doctor had dozed off in the chair near the french woman's bed and startled before jumping into action.

“Amelie, Amelie, look at me,” Angela said softly. The other woman’s head snapped to hers, eyes full of fear. “It’s okay, Amelie. Listen to my voice. You’re safe now. No one can get you,” Amelie continued to look fearful, but her heart rate was slowing down again. Over the night, it had begun to get lower, something the doctor noted for later. She slowly calmed her breathing and took a shuddering breath.

“Angela- She- I-” Angela softly shushed her and carefully pulled the other woman into a hug. Amelie clung to Angela like a small child, shaking and scared. She gently stroked her hair, murmuring soft words.

“It’s okay now, liebling. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe.” Angela’s soft voice began to lull Amelie back to sleep, and Angela slowly helped her lay down, before taking her hand, and rubbing soft circles on the back of it.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

Lena Oxton was a morning person. She ran every day, up with the sun and finished at seven a.m. She ran harder today, worried about everything that has happened. After taking a shower, she walked to Angela’s infirmary/office, wanting to see Amelie. They had also become close friends in the months she began to visit Angela daily, and anytime Angela was away on a mission or busy, they got lunch. She was worried, and didn’t know the state Amelie would be in.

When she entered the room, her heart broke. Angela’s head was bobbing up and down, eyes closing and opening like she was forcing herself to stay awake. In her hand was Amelie’s hand, who appeared to be sleeping as peacefully as she could, with a frown on her face.

She gently tapped the doctor’s shoulder, and she jumped up a little before relaxing when she saw who it was. “Lena, dear. You scared me.”

Lena let out a quiet laugh. “I tend to have that effect on people.” She became somber after a moment of silence. “How is she, doc?”

Angela’s head bowed, shoulders slumped. “I don’t know,” she replied, voice hoarse. “Her vitals were steady over the night, except her heart rate, which seemed to lower in slow increments as time passed. Other things like temperature of her body have also lowered.. But nothing is visibly wrong.” Her voice cracked. “I don’t know what they did to her, Lena. But she’s terrified and can’t remember anything. They sent her back basically untouched, except she isn’t.”

Lena quickly swooped in for a hug, Angela clinging to Lena and crying quietly so it wouldn’t wake Amelie. “You’re exhausted, luv. I’ll stay with our Ame here, you go get some rest,” She suggested gently, so as to not upset the doctor. For once, she didn’t argue.

“Come get me immediately if there’s any changes. I’m going to call Gerard, give him an updat-” Pausing, she saw he was quietly entering the room. “Looks like I don’t need to.” The man looked exhausted, and she didn’t blame him. She hadn’t slept either.

Lena sat next to Amelie’s bed while Angela and Gerard checked in with each other, soft murmurs of information about her condition. “Hey, Ame,” she spoke softly as not to wake her up. “I’m sorry we didn’t find you. I don’t know what happened,” her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. “But I’m here for you. You’re family now, and I’m going to look out for you. No one is taking you from us again.”

Amelie’s eyes didn’t open, but she hoarsely replied, “Thank you, Lena. You’re an amazing friend.” Lena only smiled softly and patted the tired woman’s hand.

Gerard came in the room, walking softly. “Is she awake?”

“She talked to me a minute ago, but I’m not sure she’s fully awake,” Lena replied. Gerard and her weren’t close, but he was part of her work family. They take care of each other. Plus, he’s her best friends husband. Even if said best friend had admitted she was falling out of love with him.

“I am awake. Where is Angela?” Lena looked through the glass of the infirmary area into Angela’s office, who had just collapsed into her office chair. Lena jumped up in alarm, quickly walking through the connecting doors.

“Doc? You okay?” Lena frantically checked her for a pulse, and was relieved when Angela lifted her head up.

“Y-yeah. I need- my staff.” Lena looked quizzically at her. Angela pointed at the closet, where she grabbed a slimmer version of her staff.

“Uh, luv, what’s this?” Lena looked on curiously as Angela sighed in relief, visibly relaxing when she activated her staff.

“It’s my-” A cough. “New Caduceus staff.I’ve been… working on some experiments, and it requires me to, for lack of better word, ‘sync’ with the staff. I’ll be fine now.” The blonde doctor stood, looking refreshed and not so pale anymore, but still tired.

“You still need sleep, doc.” Angela nodded. She made eye contact with Amelie, who looked through the glass blankly, and she looked away, walking across the room to the door leading to her quarters.

“I’ll be back in..” She checked her watch. “About six hours. If she shows signs of discomfort, _come get me._ ”

Lena nodded and ushered the tired doctor off before returning to Amelie’s room, where she was sitting there silently.

“Ame? You okay?” Amelie didn’t immediately respond, making both Gerard and Lena a bit worried.

“I want you to leave.” The words were spoken so quietly they could barely hear them.

“Okay, luv, I’ll see you the-”

“Not you. Him. Gerard.” He looked visibly hurt at the request, but Amelie didn’t seem to notice. He nodded shakily and kissed her hand, promising to come back later. She didn’t respond.

“Lena? Do you think there is anywhere I can take a bath?” The sudden subject change startled her, but she didn’t let it show.

“Probably, luv. Why, are you dirty?”

Amelie shrugged. “I can’t seem to get warm. I’m so cold.”

Lena looked worriedly at Amelie, but tried to think about her request. “How about I get you some of those warm blankets that Angela keeps in a heater? We can ask her about the bath later, when she’s up.”

The other woman pondered the request, and moved positions, back against the wall and knees to her chest. Lena left the room to return with three thick, warm blankets that worked for insulation. “This will warm you right up!”

“Okay.” The word was quiet. “Thank you, Lena.”

“Anytime.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow me updating? Sorry about the wait. I couldn't decide where I wanted things to go or who or what I wanted to add in but now that I'm sure- here's chapter 3! There will probably be 5 in this installment and then... we get to the current day story.

When Angela woke six-hours later, she noticed three things. One, Amelie was sitting on her couch in her room, with her legs curled into her chest. Two, Lena was sitting on the floor in front of her. And three, Amelie was wrapped in blankets. After rubbing her eyes in confusion and blinking to wake up, Amelie spoke.

“I am cold. I cannot warm up. I wanted to be closer to you.” Her voice is quieter than she’s ever heard her speak, and Angela just nods slowly, trying to process all of this information so soon after waking up.

“How about we have you take a bath?” Angela was concerned by the lack of expressive communication coming from Amelie. The french woman nodded her head and waited until the other woman stood to stand.

“Lena, go to my bathroom and start the bath. I’ll find Amelie something of mine to change into after. There should be some scents and other bath.. Things in there,” She waved a hand because really, she had no idea what stuff she saw when she was out, bought, and stored in her bathroom and then never used.

“Gotcha, doc!” Lena hopped up and walked into her bathroom and began rummaging around.

“Amelie, why don’t you go pick some stuff out with Lena while I find you some clothes?”

The blank look in her eyes frightened Angela, but she gave nothing away. “I want to stay with you.”

The doctor nodded slowly, not saying she couldn’t. She turned to her dresser and found a large Overwatch Halloween Party t-shirt and rummaged until she found some comfy sweatpants. “Come with me really quickly, we’re going to run to the infirmary to get some of the spare undergarments we keep there so you don’t have to use a pair of mine.”

Amelie nodded and followed her to the infirmary and back. She had the change of clothes- which she would have to change out of when she was back in the infirmary because of protocol- and she silently lead Amelie to the bathroom where Lena had the bath running already.

“We’re going to leave so you can get undressed and in, okay? You can add your scents and everything-” The sentence was barely finished before Amelie was clinging to her.

“No! No. Don’t leave. Please,” Tears formed and she clung tight onto Angela’s front while two confused arms came around to hug her.

“Okay, okay. I won’t leave. Do you want Lena to leave so you can change or no?” At that, Amelie shrugged. Content that Angela wasn’t going to leave her sight, she turned and began stripping her clothes.

“Oy, Ame! Give a gal a warning next time will ya!” Lena teased as she threw her hands up and turned. Angela followed suit, waiting until she heard the splashing of water to indicate that Amelie got in the bath.

“Lena, we all know that’s what you enjoy seeing anyway.” Amelie deadpanned a few minutes later. Angela snorted and Lena laughed a full-belly laugh.

“I suppose you got me on that one, luv.” Amelie smiled a very small smile, the corners of her mouth turning up.

They sat in silence until Amelie said she was still too cold, and exited the bath.

Flanked by Angela and Lena, Amelie sat between them on Angela’s bed. The two looked at each other behind their friend, unsure of how to help her.

“You’ll have to go back to the infirmary soon, because of protocol-”

“When can I go home, Angela.”

The dead tone sent chills down her spine, and after sharing a look with her British friend, she knows she feels the same way. “I’m not sure I can clear you for release, I mean.. You’re really worrying me, Amelie.”

Amelie snorted. “Oh, that’s the issue. Here I thought it was because-”

“Don’t.” Angela’s voice was firm. “That is not the reason and will not ever be the reason. Your infirmary clothes are right in the bathroom for you to change into, we’ll be bringing you back soon. I have warm blankets being heated up right now and I turned up the heat in there.”

Standing abruptly, she turned to Lena. “I’m sure you can handle that?” And before letting her answer she turned and left the room to check for a sign of _something._

* * *

 When Ana Amari went to go see Angela as she often did, being close friends with the Head of Medical Research; considering Ana doubled as a field medic, when she wasn’t doing recon- she wasn’t expecting to find Angela hunched over her desk, crying. The sound of footsteps made her look up. She sniffed.

“I locked that door.”

Ana smirked. “I know. I have keys.”

Angela rolled her eyes, but it wasn’t in her. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, glancing at the papers again. “What can I do for you, Ana?”

“More like what can I do for you. I came to check on you, I know Gerard’s wife is your friend.” Angela’s face crumpled and tears slipped out the corners of her eyes. She buried her head in her hands.

“Everything.. Checks out, Ana. No one has been left unscathed by Talon before. She’s physically colder and less expressive, and only one of those is a typical result of intense emotional or physical trauma. I don’t- She obviously isn’t _fine_ but I can’t find anything!” Angela stood and grabbed the nearest breakable thing- in this case, a coffee mug she bought on a whim, and chucked it at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces and she fell into her chair, crying into her hands. “I just want her to be okay. I never… I never expected them to take _her._ I can treat patients who come into my infirmary. But her? She’s…”

“I know.” Angela didn’t have the energy to react to the knowingness in the Captain’s voice. Ana strided; because something about Ana was she never walked, she strides and exuded confidence- and gently brought Angela into her arms for a hug. “It’ll be okay, habibti.”

She was glad she had Ana with her. She wasn’t sure what she’d do without one of her closest friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has her hand forced. Is Amelie really in there? Read to find out.

A week passes and there’s no change in Amelie’s condition. She keeps a 24 hour monitor on her heart rate, her breathing, and her body temperature, asks her if she’d like to talk- but all she wants is to go home.

She’s staring through the glass of the infirmary in her office when she hears a knock. “Come in,” she calls. Angela moves to the desk and stands next to it, turning to face Commander Morrison.

“What can I do for you today, Jack?” She watches him visibly tense, rubbing his hand over the stubble of his jaw.

“About.. Lacroix’s wife-”

“Amelie.”

“Yes, Amelie. We think… you need to release her this week. Today, if you can.” Angela is stunned. He comes into her infirmary, her office, to tell her how to do her job?

He takes her silence as an opportunity to continue. “Angela, she should go home. See her husband, relax. She isn’t going to get better here.”

Her temper flares, and she shifts her stance, chin up. “I’d like to know where you think you stand, trying to pretend your opinion matters more than mine as a professional-”

“I know she’s your friend, Angela. Other people are worried about her too.” She sees flashes to Lena, trying to get Amelie to talk to her, receiving limited results, flashes of Gerard being turned away by Amelie and him putting his face in his hands when he’s out of sight.

“I  _ know  _ there’s something wrong, Jack.” She’s stubborn and not going to back down. That is her friend and her..

She’s important. She hears another knock come from the door, but it can wait.

“It’s out of your hands,” he says softly. “We took a vote. By the end of the week if you haven’t signed those release papers, I can. And I will.”

She doesn’t remember when her hand came up to slap Jack across the face, but it did. It reverberated across the room, his face jerked to the side. Lena stared through the glass, jaw slack, from her spot next to Amelie’s bed. Angela’s hands came up over her mouth in horror.

The Strike Commander stands still for a second, as if he too doesn’t believe that she hit him. Slowly, he stretches out his jaw and rubs his cheek. “Do you feel better?”

Angela doesn’t acknowledge his question. “I am sick and tired of being questioned about my professional opinion because she is  _ my friend,”  _ she seethes. “And now you’ve gone behind my back to get her removed from  _ my  _ care-”

“Angela, it isn’t good for you to be taking twenty-four-seven care of her.” Ana’s voice flows from behind Jack, the door shutting behind her. She moves to stand beside him, mouth set in a grim line, eyes full of sympathy. This only enraged the doctor more.

“It doesn’t matter what I need. It matters what she needs. And I am that woman’s best chance right now. Does she even look like a person to you right now?”

Amelie stares at her hands, eyes blank. Her long black hair falls around her cheeks and her back is hunched, her mouth set in a frown.

Ana and Jack take a look at her through the glass. “The decision was made, Angel.” Ana’s nickname for her.

“Don’t,” Angela hissed. “Both of you- don’t. Get out of my office.  _ Out!” _

Morrison mutters what could’ve been ‘I’m sorry, Angie.’ and leaves her office with one last glance at Amelie. Ana stays behind, even as Angela continues to move around her office.

“Angela, are you going to acknowledge me? Or the fact that you slapped the Strike Commander for suggesting-”

Angela turns abruptly. “I slapped the Strike Commander,” she says, eerily calm. “Because he suggested my professional opinion was less important than what was apparently a  _ group  _ executive decision.”

Ana sighed. “Angela, it isn’t like that-”

“It’s exactly like that! But if you want her released, I’ll release her.” Angela’s mouth was set in a firm line as she grabbed the discharge papers from her desk, which had been sitting there since a week ago. She scribbled her signature at the bottom and shoved them into Ana’s hands.

“There you go, Captain Amari. You want to force my hand? Consider it done. She’s discharged, Gerard may come get her whenever he likes. Now get out of my office.” The words were spat with such venom that Ana hadn’t known Angela had possessed. She wished they weren’t being directed at her, caring so much for the younger woman, a student and friend, nearly her daughter.

Blonde hair whipped around. “And you know what? If any of you had tried to speak to me about the issue instead of going behind my back, maybe this wouldn’t be happening. I don’t want to see you.” Angela felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes, but she returned to her desk and sniffled, waiting for Captain Amari to see herself out.

Amelie returned home with Gerard an hour later, her only response to “how are you feeling” being “I’m tired, let’s go home.”

Gerard tried to help her settle in as much as possible, but was finding it difficult. She was toneless, tired, and wanted to be alone. She kept herself as far away from him as she could. His heart broke every time she moved to another room. Was he doing too little? Too much? Couldn’t she see how much he loved her?

When he said “goodnight, my love.” And pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, she didn’t follow. She sat on the couch, knees pulled up to her chest. Flashes of what happened are piling in her mind.

* * *

 

_ Amelie cried out when a needle was put none-too-gently into a sore area. “Hush, Lacroix,” The doctor- Moira, she remembers, scolded her. “It’s barely anything. You’re fine.” _

_ The red headed doctor- if one could call this cruel woman that- moved around, even humming to herself. Amelie felt tears prick her eyes. This woman was insane. Another needle, no warning, and suddenly her state of mind is blank. _

_ “Can you hear me, Lacroix?” _

_ Slowly, blank eyes turned to look at her. A grin crawled onto Moira’s lips. _

_ "Good. Here’s what you’re going to do.” _

* * *

 Two weeks passed with no incident for the Lacroix’s. She wasn’t getting worse, but she certainly wasn’t improving. She slept in the same bed as Gerard again, but didn’t get much actual sleep. She would lay on her side and stare at him, and by the time he was awake, she was turned away or asleep.

The blank slate pushed Amelie aside, leaving.. A husk. She fought every step of the way; the urges to harm Gerard, to harm Angela. She forced her body to do as little as possible because if that’s all she could do? It was what she would have to make work.

_“I’m here,”_ she cried, every time Gerard tried to talk to her. But she was overcome with impulses anytime she felt too much.

“I’m fine,” she said instead.

Amelie felt like she might die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, I wanted to end this so I could get the final installment started! That's where all the fun stuff happens, and we get to dive into present day Widowmaker and Angela's lives. Also, I'm just really excited to write Sombra using her mischief for good.

Blonde hair fell in wisps around a pale face, eyes blankly staring ahead. _Where did you go, Amelie?_ The pastor spoke of Gerard, and many around her cried. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she saw Captain Amari. She felt tears well in her eyes, but she was beyond focusing. She couldn’t believe he was gone- was _dead,_ and that Amelie had disappeared. That was days ago, and she still could not process. _Where did you go? Why did you do this?_ Thoughts raced through Angela’s head, though time passed slowly around her. _Why did no one listen to me?_

_Why did no one listen?_

* * *

 Gerard slept peacefully in their- his bed. Long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, staring blankly at the knives in the holder on the kitchen counter. Thoughts warred back and forth, threatening to tear her apart, her mental will becoming so thin she could barely think.

_I am so sorry._

When Amelie was sure she was conscious of herself and her surroundings again, there was blood. So much blood. Gerard was dead in their bed and he was _dead_ and there’s a knife in her hand that she can’t make herself drop- she has no control of her body. Her facial expression does not change when Doctor O’Deorain herself strides through the bedroom door, Talon soldiers on each side of her. The woman simply inspects Amelie’s work, hands behind her back. She motions for Amelie to come and she _does_ and she’s screaming inside, because _why am I listening? What am I doing?_ And then all is black.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter(s?) will be Amelie recovering, and Angela struggling to maintain her professionalism. This is the second part of my three part series, where the next one will be full-talon widowmaker and post-overwatch Mercy, rehabilitation and all that.


End file.
